Sorpresa
by Oveja-san
Summary: Jamas creas que puedas llegar y enfrentarte a la fiera, si lo intentas, podrías llevarte una muy grande sorpresa - intento de Two-Short - summary del demonio raro ? ¡Revolucion Raimon!


Hola mis queridas :B cuanto tiempo no? – se ase la loca - xDDD Bueno… soy una Horrible persona por no publicar algo en mucho tiempo, cuantos meses? Ya perdi la cuenta xDDDD pero! Hoy les traigo algo completamente nuevo y… extraño? Si muy raro xDDD espero que sea de su agrado :3 y que me perdonen por no publicar nuevo capi de ninguna de las 2 cosas que escribo – se refiere al Novio de mi Madre y a La libreta de Fudou Vol. 2 - pero bueno! Prometo que aun demore mil años! No las dejare! Siempre las tengo presentes… es que la inspiración no llega u_uUUuuu y bueno… del Novio de mi Madre me faltan como 1000 palabras para terminar el capi 7 y espero que cuando me digne a subirlo ya no sea demasiado tarde por que realmente amo ese fic y tengo muchas cosas planeadas para el mas adelante – agregando la aparición de mas Go :3 - pero yaaa! Que importa lo que diga esta loca? – que ahora le dio por llamarse Oveja xDDD – o si! Por si no lo an notado yo antes era TTaacchhii :3 y ahora si sin mas :D el Two-Short? xDDD

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven/Go/Chrono Stone no me pertenece, si me perteneciera… Midorikawa hubiera estado en las Nacionales, Endou no se habría casado y Tsunami saldría en la Go –como sale en el juego de la Go- pero como ya notaron, nada de eso paso u_uUUuu asi que no es mio… _aun _

_ESTO ES UN INTENTO DE TWO-SHORT :3 _

Antes de leer debes saber:

- lo que esta en _cursiva _son pensamientos

- los cambios de escena pasan muy rápido - era necesario, al menos yo lo creo asi xD

- si al leer notas que alguna situación se te hace familiar… es que viste Glee xDD

Y ahora si! Disfruta de a lectura :3

* * *

~ SORPRESA ~

En la actualidad el ser homosexual es algo que no está muy bien visto, sobre todo en los jóvenes y es que se dice que Dios a creado al hombre y a la mujer para ser uno y por esto el ser homosexual esta catalogado como algo hereje.

A la edad de 15 años nuestro adorable castaño de unos hermosos ojos azules llamado Tachimukai Yuuki tenía muy asumida su homosexualidad, no era que anduviera gritándoselo al mundo pero, no le importaba tener que decírselo a quien se lo preguntara. Aunque aun no tenia pareja el sabia lo que era y no se avergonzaba de ello, se dio cuente a la edad de 5 años cual era su inclinación sexual y es que en vez de encontrar lindas a sus compañeras en el kinder el encontraba lindo a sus compañeros y ese pensamiento jamás lo cambio. Un tiempo creyó que eso no era bueno y realmente no sabia en que pensar, fue así como conocía a los que ahora eran sus dos más grandes amigos un peli-verde llamado Midorikawa Ryuuji y un Peli-celeste cuyo nombre era Kazemaru Ichirouta ellos al igual que el castaño sabían de su condición y a diferencia del oji-azul ellos ya tenían a sus novios pero estos estudiaban en otra secundaria, así el castaño al conocer a gente que compartía sus mismos problemas se dio cuenta de que no tenia que por que pensar que lo que sentía era algo incorrecto, acepto su condición y ya no le importo lo que el mundo dijera.

Si pensamos que el no ser aceptado por la sociedad es mucho, aún no conocen las vidas de estos tres chicos: Ya que constantemente eran maltratados por los miembros del equipo de futbol y más que nada por el capitán de ese equipo, un chico de pelos rosados y alborotados, alto de piel morena y unos hermosos ojos negros, sin duda era el chico con mas onda de toda la secundaria pero no para nuestros chicos y es que el encantador moreno era, quien se encargaba de hacerles el día imposible molestándolos, empujándolos, no permitiéndoles entrar al baño de los hombres y siempre el más afectado era el pequeño castaño es que el moreno ya no podía estar todo el tiempo molestando a los otros por que, los novios de estos constantemente tenían peleas con el y entenderán que dos contra uno no es algo fácil, ni para el más fuerte del colegio pero bueno, después de esta extraña introducción nos iremos al problema principal.

Si bien ya se sabía que el moreno no podía molestar ya a los dos amigos del oji-azul y por esto mismo las agresiones a este aumentaban a gran velocidad, ya no solo lo empujaba en los pasillos si no que solía encerrarlo en los casilleros o simplemente empujarlo hacia ellos. Realmente el castaño era muy tranquilo y pasivo (ejem xD) pero ya se estaba cansando de esta situación. Ya no quería ser abusado de esa manera, odiaba que lo trataran de marica y de todas las formas que se le puede decir aun gay.

Un día como cualquiera se encontraba en el pasillo con sus amigos hablando de cosas sin importancia cuando paso el peli-rosa empujándolo y provocando que este chocara con los casilleros y acto seguido se dirigió hacia los camarines del equipo de futbol, el castaño se dijo no permitir mas los abusos del moreno y lo siguió hasta allí para confrontarlo, cuando se paro en la puerta pudo ver que solo estaba el oji-negro y además a medio vestir.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!—el moreno se sorprendió al ver al castaño parado en la puerta

— ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Este es el camarín de los hombres! - dice agresivamente poniéndose lo mas rápido que puede su pantalón

— Ah es verdad, el miedo de todo los heteros, que un gay los vea desnudos, pues mala suerte para ti, no eres mi tipo.

— ¡Sal de aquí si no quieres perder tus dientes! – dice acercándose peligrosamente

— ¡Golpéame! No me importa! ¡Me canse de ti! ¡Me canse de todo esto!

— ¡Sal en este momento! – levanta su mano en forma de puño apunto de golpearlo

— ¡¿Qué estas esperando?! ¡Golpéame! Pero aunque me golpes toda la vida, no haras que deje de ser gay, ¡Seguiré siendo igual de gay que antes! – todos aquellos que leen pensaran que con esas palabras lo que recibió el oji-azul fue un golpe directamente en su cara pero, lamento arruinarles sus expectativas por que lo que realmente recibió fue un beso, si mis queridos lectores el moreno estaba besando al castaño quien realmente no podía entender que estaba pasando e inconcientemente alejo al peli-rosa para luego topar su boca con una de sus manos, el moreno dio un golpe en los casilleros y se fue del lugar maldiciendo a quien sabe qué.

Al día siguiente pensaran que el adorable oji-azul caminaba por los pasillos asustado de toparse con el oji-negro. Pero, al contrario y no sabía por qué pasaba su mirada por todos lados buscando a aquel que se había quedado con su primer beso empero, no podía encontrarlo por ningún lado, miraba y miraba para todos lados buscándolo y cuando conseguía verlo sus mejillas se tornaban de un rosa fuerte. Era algo entupido, sentir cada ves que veía a esa persona que suele hacerle el día horrible mariposas en el estomago, odiaba sentir algo así, ¿Cómo podía tener la buena suerte de enamorarse de quien lo avienta contra los casilleros? No, sólo a él le pasaban este tipo de cosas y además, cada ves que intentaba de pedirle alguna explicación al moreno este prácticamente salía corriendo pero no antes de lanzar al castaño lejos.

Tachimukai sentía que debía de ayudar al peli-rosa por que, era muy seguro de que el también fuera gay o ¿Había otro motivo por el cual lo besaría? Al recordar aquel beso las mejillas del castaño volvían a ponerse muy rosas y esto lo hacia verse adorable tanto que uno de sus amigos le estiro una de sus mejillas

— ¡Ouch! Mido-san no hagas eso —dice sobándose una de sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas Tachi?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡N-no estaba haciendo eso! —dice más ruborizado aun

— Sí lo hacías, Tachi—se une a la conversación el peli-celeste guardando un libro en su bolso

— ¿C-cómo lo sabes si estabas leyendo?

—Aún estás ruborizado, ¿En qué tanto piensas?

—En nada— dice mirando para otro lado

—Está bien… no estabas pensando en nada—le sonríe el oji-caoba

— ¡ Miren quien está ahí! —Dijo de forma molesta el peli-verde —¡Ese entupido de Tsunami! ¡Si pudiera le daría unos…!

—No hables de esa forma Midorikawa – regaño Kazemaru

—Pero si tú tampoco lo soportas

—Aun así, no es para expresarse de esa forma

—Tachi me entiende, no Tach… ¿Dónde está Tachimukai? – los dos presentes buscan con la mirada al castaño pero no esta por ningún lado

Lo vio caminar por los pasillos y pensó que seria un buen momento para intentar de hablarle

— ¡Tsu-Tsunami! —dijo no muy fuerte, le costaba hablar… estaba decidido a hacerlo pero, aun era extraño. Él nombrado lo miro y siguió su camino haciendo como si no lo escuchara — ¡He-hey! ¡Te estoy hablando! – el moreno paro en seco y articulo

—Aléjate de mí, marica

— ¡Pues! mira quien habla! ¡Tú me! ¡Hhm!— el peli rosa tapo la boca del castaño con sus manos y lo llevo tras de los casilleros

—No quieras inventar cosas en tu mentecita de marica, ¡Yo no hice nada de lo que intentas de decir! — y dicho esto se alejo rápidamente. Su primer intento había fallado pero, no se rendiría tan fácilmente ese seria el primer intento pero no el último.

Tras unos días del suceso, el oji azul no se acerco al moreno y esto hizo que el mismo comenzara a preocuparse, tal vez le había dicho a alguien, tal vez ya todo el mundo sabía del incidente y, eso no podía permitirlo. Así que fue a buscar al castaño, le dejaría las cosas claras.

Estaba guardando unas cosas en su casillero cuando se dio cuanta que alguien estaba parado al lado de él, levanto la vista para ver quien era y se dio cuenta que era el moreno, bajo la vista nervioso e hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuanta de la presencia de este

—No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué? – terminó de guardar sus cosas y se volvió hacia el moreno

— ¿Cómo que de qué? De que… m-me besaste

— ¡¿Qué?! Espera un momento, ¡Yo no te bese! ¡Tú me besa! ¡Hhmm! – el moreno volvió a tapar la boca del castaño

— ¡Cállate! ¡No lo digas tan fuerte! Debes saber que si alguien se entera de eso te dejare sin dientes de un solo golpe —el castaño alejo las manos del moreno

—No te preocupes no le diré a nadie… ¡Que me besaste! —dijo un poco más fuerte

— ¡Deja de decir eso! – el moreno otra vez se apresuraba a tapar la boca del aji azul pero, no tuvo éxito ya que el castaño esta vez fue mas rápido y dio un paso atrás.

— ¡Pero si eso fue lo que paso!, ¡Tú me besaste! ¿No puedes al menos reconocer eso? —dice molesto y alejándose del lugar

— ¿He? – esperen, ¿Lo había dejado hablando solo? — ¡Idiota! ¡¿Quién reconocería algo asi?!

Y las cosas no mejoraban entre estos dos. Si bien el moreno dejo de maltratar al oji-azul ahora se dedicaba a mirarlo lascivamente – sin darse cuenta claro - y… ¿Por qué pasaba esto? Pues verán, desde las "extensas" charlas con el castaño, casi todas las noches este aparecía en sus sueños y no era que apareciera de una forma normal si no que aparecía desnudo y pidiéndole sexo, ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio podría soñar algo así?! Ahora Tsunami se odiaba por dentro y no solo por el hecho de soñar algo así, si no que por no negárselo. Cada vez que soñaba con el castaño despertaba agitado y erecto, muy erecto. Por otro lado el oji azul notaba cada mirada que el peli rosa le daba, y como darse cuenta. Si hasta parecía que echaba fuego por los ojos, sentía que los penetrantes ojos negros del moreno podían desnudarlo y peor, solo el notaba las obvias miradas del otro.

— ¿Qué te pasa Tachi? – pregunta el peli-verde

— ¿A mí? No, nada…— baja la mirada

—No me digas que el estupido de Tsunami te ha vuelto a molestar, si quieres le digo a Hiroto que le dé su merecido.

—Pero si él ya no se acerca a Tachi, Midorikawa

—Pero puede ser una advertencia—sonríe

—No se preocupen chicos, no me pasa nada—sonríe falsamente— estoy bien de verdad—Se dirige a su casillero para gardar algunas de sus cosas pero al abrirlo alguien le sierra el casillero

-— ¿Guardando tus muñecas marica? —le dijo con una sonrisita sínica.

— ¿M-me puedes dejar en paz? – dice incomodo, no queria estar cerca del moreno

— ¿Y qué si no quiero? —le sonrió otra vez, ¿Por qué parecía que el moreno disfrutaba amargarle el día?

—T-te acusare al rector o peor —una muy buena idea paso por su mente para salvarse de la situación—Le diré a todo el mundo que me besaste—dice muy seguro y esto hace al moreno tragar saliva un tanto asustado pero no tanto para que el castaño pudiera notarlo.

—N-no serias capaz— dijo por primera vez poniéndose serio

—Provócame y lo veremos— le desafío

—Hazlo y te mueres—devolvió, tomando de nuevo esa actitud agresiva

—Ahhh, me tienes harto—dice para luego dar la vuelta e intentar irse pero el moreno lo toma del brazo – ¡Suéltame!

—Noo he dicho que puedes irte —le aprieta el brazo

— ¡Suéltame! – dice esto tratándose de zafarse— ¡M-me haces daño! ¿Po-por qué no me dejas tranquilo? o es que ¿Acaso te gusto?! – al escuchar esto, el peli-rosa soltó el brazo del castaño y este se marcho rápidamente

¿Q-qué… qué dijiste?! – el moreno se ruborizo, por primera ves en su vida se ruborizo

¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de este atractivo chico? Besar a otro hombre por impulso estaba mal, acosar a ese hombre estaba aun mas mal, soñar que tienes sexo con ese hombre… ¡Estaba aún pero! pero, ¿Por qué mierda no podía sacarlo de su cabeza? ¿Por qué no podía ser una linda chica o tal vez, un perro? ¡No, tenia que ser uno de los tres maricas más conocidos en la escuela!

Un par de días después, cuando el castaño y sus dos amigos volvían de la escuela vieron a unos tipos bastante extraños pero a la vez conocidos para ellos dejar a otro chico prácticamente inconciente tras unos basureros, algo que realmente los descoloco mas aun cuando estos se acercaban a donde estaban ellos.

—Kazemaru— saludó uno que tenía una especie de moica en el cabello

— ¿Fudou? ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?— el peli celeste mira un segundo al callejón y luego volvió a mirar al de ojos verdes — ¿A quién dejaron tirado en el callejón?

—A un tarado, ya se lo venia buscando, hoy por fin lo pillamos.

— ¿Pero no es injusto? – Dijo el peli verde a lo que los tres chicos lo miraron con duda — tres contra uno —todos rieron

— ¿Qué importa la cantidad si le das su merecido a un homofóbico* de mierda como ese? – dijo el de la moica sonriendo macabramente

— ¿Homofobico? ¿Y de qué escuela era? —pregunto curioso el de ojos caoba

—De la suya, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba… Tobikaka? – pregunto a uno de los chicos que le acompañaban

¿Y por qué iba a saberlo yo?— respondió

— ¿No sabes? ¿Y qué pasa si nos equivocamos y dejamos medio muerto a otro?

—Era imposible, cuantos morenos de cabello rosa hay en esa escuela? – esas palabras hicieron clic en la cabeza del oji azul, algo ya no le estaba gustando, algo, definitivamente no andaba bien

¡¿Tenía el cabello rosa?! – pregunta demostrando su preocupación y además en el se notaba el interés que tenia por el sujeto del callejón – _ese podría ser T-Tsunami _

— Si, lo acabamos de decir – respondía el del lunar (Someoka xD) – ¿Por qué estás tan interesado?

—Este yo, ¡Noooo! – Dijo nervioso — ¡No estoy interesado! Solo, me sorprendió, cabello rosa, jeje – el castaño solo se dejaba en evidencia, nadie podría creerle tan mala mentira

— ¿Okey?… Kazemaru, nosotros nos vamos, cuida a tu amigo extraños —se despedía el de la moica junto a los otros. Los tres pandilleros se fueron rumbo al centro

- _maldición, es Tsunami-san _– mientras pensaba esto inconcientemente iba hacia los basureros pero la mano del peli-verde lo detuvo

— ¿A dónde vas Tachi? —pregunto el oji-negro

— haaa…—piensa un momento — ¡A comprar!

—Sí claro, la basura bajo de precio – dijo con ironía - sé que quieres ir a verlo

— ¡¿Qué?!— el trigueño lo había pillado – ¿po-por qué yo haría eso? no es como que me preocupe su bienestar! ¡N-no… no me interesa para nada! Me, me esta todo el tiempo molestando

— ¿Un momento, es Tsunami? ¿El que está tras de los basureros es Tsunami? – pregunto el oji caoba

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres ir a ver a Tsunami?! —al peli verdad la situación ya no le gustaba

—Eh… yo…—maldición, ¿No estaban ya antes hablando de Tsunami? – No lo sé… no sé si es Tsunami…—dijo bajando la cabeza.

— ¿Y quieres ir a ver si es el no? – pregunto sonriendo dulcemente el peli celeste – ¿Y qué estas esperando? Para cuando llegues ya estará muerto – bromeo esta vez

— ¿Heee? ¡No seas cruel!— le dice fingiendo tristeza

— ¡Esperen un momento! ¡Quiero saber si entiendo, tu! — Apunta al castaño — ¿Quieres ir a ver si el que se esta muriendo en el callejón es Tsunami? ¿Para qué? ¿Para terminar de rematarlo?

— ¡Nooo! Mido-san, jamás haria algo así… sólo quiero ver si está bien— baja la cabeza ruborizado y esto hace que al peli verde le de un tic en el ojo

— Debería matarte Tachi

— Mido, déjalo, ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? sólo quiere saber cómo esta, lo estás retrasando para que cuando llegue está muerto ¿No?

— ¡No estoy haciendo eso! Solo no lo entiendo, se paso medio año molestándote y pegándote y ahora… ¿Quieres saber si está bien?

— Mido-san, yo tampoco lo entiendo pero, desde que paso por mi mente que podría ser Tsunami, me he sentido inquieto, se que no es una mala persona, solo esta confundido y si puedo ayudarlo, quiero hacerlo— la expresión en el rostro del castaño se volvió seria y el peli verde ya no pudo protestar más, dejo que el castaño se fuera y junto al peli celeste se fueron por unos helados. Tachimukai camino decidido hacia los basureros, se sentía nervio pero, no iría atrás, quería ayudar al peli rosa y además quería hablar con el, no entendía las miradas del otro, ni menos sus actitudes, tal vez la situación no era la mejor para resolver el conflicto pero, ¿Cuándo tendría otro momento?

* * *

Chan chan chan! Y? les gusto? – espero que si xDDD – por favor si tomaste el tiempo de leer deja un review aunque sea poniendo un .l. xDDD acepto todo!

Y bueno, si veo que a esta primera parte le va bien, escribiré muy animada la continuación!, si veo que a nadie le gusto… no escribiré nada ºnº y malgastare mi tiempo viendo porno por la web… okey no xDDD tal vez lo malgaste leyendo mangas y viendo otra vez Hetalia(¿?) y bueno! Eso es todo! :3

MUCHAS GRACIAS A MASSIEL POR TOMARCE EL TIEMPO DE VER LAS FALLAS DE ESTE INTENTO DE TWO-SHORT

Fin de la trasmisión ~


End file.
